My Big White Furry Lie
by PersephoneBlack145
Summary: I had stayed away from home as long as I could, now Alice was calling me back. But this time I wasn't coming alone, and I had a big secret to keep. Can I keep it hidden from the only people I have ever called family? And most importantly could I keep it hidden from my best friend, Paul?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'_Calm down Sydney, you need to get a grip. You're just going home, it's not like you're unwelcome at your own home. Just because you decided to go away for high school and college doesn't mean your family doesn't want you. Paul misses you, and so does Jake,' _I kept telling myself this over and over in my head as I drove my jeep home.

You're prolly wondering who I am right? Well I don't even know myself, sometimes. But for the purpose of my story I'll give you the basics. My name is Sydney Ann Black, daughter Robert Black. My father died when I was young and my mother ran off after I was born, so I was raised by my amazing uncle, Billy Black. I lived with him and my big cousin Jacob, he was more like a big brother though.

I ran away from home when I was 15, but it's not like it sounds rather than running away from something I was running towards something. That something was the most prestigious photography school in the country. They wanted me to be a student, and on a full ride no less! The hardest part about going to this school was that it was in Florida. It's far away from home, which is in La Push, Washington, on a small Indian reservation.

I think that's enough about me now, how about I tell you now about why I'm having this crazy internal monologue with myself (ek! I'm even doing it now!).

I've finally graduated from college, I've been away from home since I was fifteen, now I'm twenty-one and grown up. I'm no longer the quiet little girl who left. But I'm also coming home with a secret, a big furry one, one that I can't tell any of my family about. They'll think I'm crazy and try to commit me.

"What you thinking about, babydoll?" asked Luka, my best friend, and half vampire.

"Don't call me that Luke, and I'm worried about finally coming home. It's been a while since I've been back, and no one knows I'm coming let alone bringing you, except the Cullens though. I let them know cause Jas can't wait to see you again. I can't believe that out of all the places for them to settle down in is just outside my hometown, seems weird doesn't it?" I replied.

Luka shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe a little, but all you talked about was how great and open it was, so it's not really that surprising, plus didn't you say they told you they used to live their long ago too?"

"True, I forgot about that. I guess sometimes I just forget their vampires, ya know?" I told him, I had met the Cullen's while I was doing an internship in New York, I was doing a photo shoot for Vera Wang when Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came gliding into the store. They instantly outshined the models anyone who tried on the wedding dresses. After a while Alice saw some of my shots on the screen and loved them. She asked me if I could take pictures for her sister's upcoming wedding. That was two years ago, and after that I found out about them being vampires and that it wasn't really Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, but their vow renewal. Talk about crazy!

They were the reason I was back though, it was finally Edward's turn to get married and Alice wanted me to take the photos. Her begging and pleading is the only reason I have come home to La Push.

Don't get me wrong I love my home, I miss it so much and I would give anything to just stay, forever. But I can't, I'm scared. Scared of what I have become and what I could do if hurt one of my family members. I could never forgive myself, never. So that's why I've stayed away, to protect them from myself.

That is also why I have brought Luka with me, being a half vampire he's pretty strong himself, strong enough to stop me if something were to happen. Plus he's also wickedly creative with Photoshop and I wanted these photos to be perfect for Edward and Becca or Izzy or something like that, because you only get to experience your first wedding once, because as a vampire the next ones are never the same. Yeah they may be more beautiful or more expensive, but they never have all the same people. The first time you get married as a vampire (or human), you have everyone who's seen you grow up surrounding you. You hopefully have your parents, and your siblings and all your best friends. You don't get that the second or third or thirteenth time around. So I wanted their photos to always be able to remind them of their very first wedding and the wonder of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Luka…Luka wake up…LUKA WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR BACKUP OF PHOTOSHOP," I screamed trying to wake up my companion, damn man sleeps like the dead. Which is weird, because normal full vampires don't sleep, but half ones need a lot of sleep.

"What? I'm up, I'm up. Where's my baby? What have you done to her?" asked a frantic Luka.

I started snickering, "Oh you know, threw it out the window a couple miles back."

"You didn't!" gasped Luka, and then sighed when he found his 'baby' still in his laptop case, "Your so mean sometimes. It's no wonder you had me come with for this wedding, you have absolutely no bed side manner."

Shaking my head I replied, "Luke it's not like I'm performing surgery, besides other people find me down right lovable, of course they also happen to be strangers so they only meet me in passing but hey it doesn't matter if they never have to see me again, unless they hire me as their wedding photographer. Ya know I've decided I thoroughly hate weddings, because you just get all of the sympathy looks from these old hags when they see you don't have a ring on your finger. It's like heeeellooooo not all of us women live to serve a man. I mean seriously, I make more money then half of their husbands combined plus I get to have heartless mind numbing sex with whoever I want, whenever I want as well. Who would want to give that up?" I ranted to Luka.

He started shaking his head about half way through and when I finished said, "Yeah but they also get someone who comes home to them every night, someone to snuggle on the couch with, and someone who will love them unconditionally for the rest of their lives."  
Frowning, I said, "Ya know sometimes you just know how to deflate my independent woman rant and make me wanna just throw on a wedding dress and fall in line with the rest of them."

He chuckled lightly, "Well maybe you'll finally decide to start settling down once you get home. From the pictures all those delectable boys send you I question your sanity for wanting to stay away. If it were me, you would have to pull me away with chains and threaten me with death."

*growl*

"Ok ok I know why you can't go back I'm sorry, it's just what if you fall in love with somebody and don't want to leave, then what?" he asked.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't we?" I told him, while biting my lip.

"How far are we from your home?" he asked.

"We already passed La Push, we're five minutes from Forks, and ten from the directions the Cullen's gave me to their house. I decided it would be best to take you their first and let you visit and I'd go visit home, alone. Just at first, I haven't been home in over 6 years, I figure I should be by myself to start out my explanation to Uncle Billy," I said, and looked at the map the Cullen's had drawn and sent to me.

"It should just be around this bend," I mumbled looking for a drive. Almost missing it, I spotted a slight clearing on my left and assumed that would be it, knowing the Cullen's and their need for privacy.

Pulling up, I was shocked. Their house was beautiful, and so open. It was definitely something I had never expected of vampires, but then again the Cullen's never did anything that was expected of them.

"Sydney! You made it! Carlislie was so worried you would miss the turn off," said Esme, as she ran to give me a hug.

"Well we almost missed it, had I not been looking for it I would have missed it, plus your map was very detailed," I said while smiling at Esme, she was the most kind hearted woman anyone has ever met, it was strange to think that she was a creature that sucked blood to survive.

Esme rushed us into the house and offered us a full spread of fruits and cheeses and the most divine little tart thingy's I've ever eaten. '_For a vampire she cooks better than most homemakers,_' I mused.

Spending the next few hours catching up with the Cullen's the just what I needed to settle my nerves before heading home. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked Luka.

"I'm sure, besides I think Jas and Em would try to kill me if I even entertained the idea of taking you away from them, unlike Edward you actually like to play Call of Duty 3 with them," I said laughing.

Shrugging Luka agreed and I was on my way home. '_Just breathe and you'll be ok. It's just home, it's not like things could have really changed much._'

Oh how I was wrong. Pulling onto the rez I heard something that made my blood run cold. Something I thought I would never hear in my life. And once I did hear it I realized, home was where I needed to be. How could I ever think that I was the only one? I was flooded with childhood memories of sitting on Uncle Billy's lap at bonfires and hearing the stories of our ancestors. Hearing the stories of the wolf man and the cold ones. At that moment I understood just how real those stories were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I'd been home for a few days now, and I've locked myself away at Uncle Billy's. The only people who knew it was actually me home was Billy, Jake, and Sam Uley. Why Sam needed to know well I was still finding that out for myself. For the last three days I was trying to re-immerse myself with all of Uncle Billy's old stories, and things Jake had to tell me about the Pack.

It was weird to think that so many of us had changed, that so many of us were shifters. And I never would have guessed that I was one of two girls who had shifted. Leah Clearwater, it wasn't surprising to me though that she had changed. Leah was always as tough as the boys were, we both were. We were the only two girls ever allowed to hang around with the boys, that's why we had always been best friends. Aside from Paul, she was someone I could share my many secrets with, Paul however was the boy I had shared everything with. He was my best friend and protector. He also happened to be the boy I shared my first kiss with, and my first date with, he was also the reason I was accepted into the photography program in Florida. He was also the one I was most worried about seeing, once I told him I was staying in Florida for college he stopped talking to me. He said I lost sight of who my family was and that I was abandoning everyone when they needed me most, turns out I was. I just didn't know it.

"Syd you have to leave the house at some point, plus you have to tell us why your home at some point too. Is this permanent? Are you finally coming home, or is there some other reason your back?" Jake asked me the fifth day of me hiding in the house.

Sighing, "I don't know Jake, it was supposed to just be a visit for this event I have to work, but now knowing all this is happening well I don't know if I can leave. Plus I'm scared to face everyone, it's been a really long time. What if they all hate me for leaving, I couldn't handle that if they did," I said sitting on his lap sniffling slightly.

He started rubbing my back while telling me, "Dad decided it was best to have a bonfire tonight, theirs some news that he needs to discuss with the Pack, plus the leeches from Fork's have asked to speak with us about something."

I gasped when he said leeches, like the Cullen's were the bad guys.

He looked at me strangely, "What?"

"Jacob Black! Don't you ever talk about the Cullen's that way. They are the nicest people," I told him.

That was all he needed to explode, "How the hell do you know about them? Have they hurt you? What have they done to you Sydney?"

"Their my friends Jake, they've helped me a lot when I transformed, and again when Luka got into his accident," I said calmly, knowing that if I didn't I'd let my temper get to me, and I did not need to transform right now in my uncles kitchen.

"Luka?" asked Jake.

I sighed, forgot to mention him didn't I.

"Luka is my good friend from back in Florida. We went to school together. His family was killed when he was little so he didn't have anybody, we bonded over that. He was their the first time I ever transformed Jake. I transformed because I was caught in an alleyway by a vampire, he tried to kill me and Luka distracted him while I figured out what happened to me. He got bitten, and then I killed the vamp who did it. But theirs something different about Luka. He's a half vampire, he didn't fully transform when the vampire bit him. And he's never tasted human blood. The Cullen's helped him. He's the other reason I'm back. He wanted to be with them, to be with people like him and not have to constantly worry," I said all in one breathe trying not to freak out Jake too much.

He listened quietly and deflated once he heard that Luka saved me.

"I guess that's why they wanna meet then isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yes, they want you all to know that he is no threat to our people or the pale faces. He's really not Jake, heck you wouldn't even know he was a half vampire unless you knew, or saw his strength. You'd mistake him for one of us before you did a vampire," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean he's as tan as I am, he spends all his time in the sun. He doesn't have the looks of a vampire he doesn't sparkle like full vampires do, and his eyes look like his own, and he's hot unlike full vampires," I explained.

He chuckled and said, "I get it you think he's cute but keep to the matter at hand, Syd, he still sucks blood."

I shook my head, "No no no, his temperature. It rivals our own, he runs a constant temp of 105, and mine is at 108, unless I'm mad then its 112. And he eats, human food. He doesn't need blood to survive. While it is more appetizing for him, he doesn't need it. He eats three meals a day, and hunts once a week. Usually taking down a couple of bunnies or squirrels, he's had a few does and bucks before but that's only been at the beginning when he felt he really needed the blood. He has the best control I've ever seen, even beats Jasper's and he's far older than Luka," I babbled until I heard Jake grow at my mentions of Jas.

He shook his head, "You should have told us sooner, we could have been more prepared."

Now it was my turn to shake my head, "Jake, he's no threat to the Pack. He's my best friend and as such he'll be visiting me at my own home so everyone better get used to the idea of it cause he isn't going anywhere."

Jake blew up at this, "I am NOT letting some leech onto our territory, especially to see my baby cousin. You don't understand how dangerous this leech could be. I won't allow it."

A resounding smack could be heard throughout the kitchen, "Don't you ever refer to him as a leech. He is the bravest man I'll ever know, and if he is not welcome then neither will I," I ground out through clenched teeth.

Finishing my sentence I turned around sped to my room grabbed my keys and left the house, heading for the cliffs. I needed to clear my head, and then go see Luka.

Arriving at the cliffs I didn't notice the guys jumping off until it was too late.

I started to turn around and head back to my car when Sam of all people noticed me.

"Hey Sydney! Where ya going?" he yelled, "Come join us."

I turned around and plastered a smile on my face and walked up to everyone.

"Hey I was really just looking for a place to cool off, Jake and I got into a fight. I'm not much in a socializing mood," I said fake cheerily.

I started to turn when I heard a growl come from the woods, out walked a brown russet wolf who transformed into the devil himself.

"Don't leave Sydney, I think Sam and everyone deserves to know what you've brought upon us," he ground out.

I turned to him with fire in my eyes, "He isn't dangerous, Jake. You'd realize that once you get your prejudiced head out of your ass. And until you do I think I'll just go stay with the Cullen's myself. They're definitely more accepting of people than you are!" I screamed at him.

Half the pack started to growl when I mentioned the Cullen's name, looking at them all I realized Jake wasn't the only one. My family hated my adopted family. This couldn't be, how could this happen.

Sam stepped forward, clearing his throat, "Sydney, as a member of the Pack you are forbidden to see the Cullen's or this vampire that Jake has spoken of. That's an alpha order, now just head on back to Billy's and we'll see you at the Bonfire tonight and we'll talk."

I smirked, "See that's where your wrong Sam. For one thing, I am a wolf but I am not part of this Pack, not until I have transformed in Quielete Lands and that hasn't happened yet. I have not connected with any of my 'Pack members' yet. And another thing, I am the granddaughter of Ephrim Black that last chief of this Pack, therefore if anyone was to be a true alpha it would be Jake or myself. Which means that I do not have to fall under you and follow your orders. You don't control me, Sam, no one does."

Everyone seemed shocked at my speech, that's right I wasn't the shy little girl you all remember, I'd grown a back bone now and I wasn't taking shit from anyone.

"So if your quite down, I think I'll just go see Luka and the Cullen's and then head home," I said, turning.

"See Sam she can't completely disobey you," said Paul suddenly exiting the woods.

I turned to him with sad eyes, "No Paul, I mean home as in my parents old house in Forks. I won't be returning to rez lands until my family realizes that with the changing times, us supernaturals need to stick with each other, not be divided, especially when the ones that want to be friendly with you have done nothing to you nor any human being, when they go against their very nature to protect humans. I'll be at the meeting tonight, but not for any of you. No, I'll be here to defend Luka, because he had no choice in what he became. Because the only reason he is what he is, is because he was protecting ME."

Walking away I hear a whine to my left and saw the most beautiful silver wolf, it was the perfect mix of power and beauty. It tried to follow me until Sam told no one to follow me, or else they would consider themselves banished from the Pack.


End file.
